


Two Doors Down

by DavidRoseBrewer



Series: Country music is about new love and it's about old love [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Party Games, Sexy Times, first time blowjobs, new experiences, not super explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRoseBrewer/pseuds/DavidRoseBrewer
Summary: "It was quickly decided that there would be a time limit for each person to guess which celebrity they had after David spent fifteen minutes trying and failing to work out who he was. Patrick didn’t want to admit that it was him who had written LeBron James onto the paper as David ranted about the legitimacy of calling “sports players” (David’s words) celebrities."---------Or a slight AU where Patrick ends up staying at the motel, rather than Ray's house, when he first comes to town. A few hours later, he finds himself invited to a games night in Room 7.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Country music is about new love and it's about old love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756906
Comments: 19
Kudos: 196





	Two Doors Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Two Doors Down by Dolly Parton - the bold/italics are lyrics. 
> 
> It's only a slight AU - basically Patrick runs away from his life as per canon but ends up staying at the motel instead of at Ray's house. The Rose siblings are having a games night (along the lines of the one in season one) the same night as Patrick's in town. Set around the early Season 3 mark - I'll leave you to read the rest. 
> 
> I love country music, hence the series I've started for Schitts Creek fics based on country songs. There will be more to come. 
> 
> I have proof-read this but don't have a beta so please don't judge too harshly.

Patrick had lost track of how long he had been lying on his mattress (if you could even call it that), staring at the ceiling as the last few months played over and over in his mind. A never ending showreel of his poor decisions, constantly tormenting him and reminding him of the hurt he’d caused along the way. There was the hurt on Rachel’s face when he’d called their engagement off and the hurt on both his parents’ (and friends’) faces when he’d announced he had quit his job and was leaving town - with no destination and no plan to return. 

He had packed his life away in the car and hit the road with no destination in mind. He drove aimlessly for a while, just choosing roads at random as he tried to embrace spontaneity - to enjoy having no expectations or obligations. He drove from town to town, looking for somewhere to settle down and call home for the next chapter of his life. But nowhere seemed to fit, nowhere seemed right. So Patrick carried on with his search, sleeping in whatever motels he could find, and occasionally his car, as he continued to look for his new start. 

It was the name of the town that had caught his attention as he drove down the highway from Elmdale. He had been heading to Thornbridge but _Schitts Creek?_ That couldn’t be a real place, Patrick had thought to himself. The signs looked real though, and it wasn’t too far of a detour. Continuing to try and embrace spontaneity, Patrick took the next exit, following the signs for this woeful sounding town. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as the town’s welcome sign came into view, the ridiculousness just washing over him. He stopped his car by the side of the road, stepping out to take a photo of the sign in front of him to send to his friends later. Once he was back in the car, he drove past a motel and around the town a little bit before he decided to at least stay a night here. He had been driving for most of the day and Thornbridge would still be there in the morning. So Patrick circled back to the motel, booking himself a room for the night.

That was how he’d ended up on the collection of springs and bolts masquerading as a mattress, yet again wondering how the hell his life had turned out like this. He’d always valued stability, checking off each life achievement as it went. Graduating high school, getting a girlfriend, going to college, getting a boring graduate job, moving out of his parents house, getting engaged to a long term (breaks excluded) girlfriend. He’d been doing well, but he’d never been able to shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong, that he wasn’t actually happy with what he was doing. He’d just been trudging along, trying to please the people he loved (his parents, Rachel, his friends) and meet, or exceed, their expectations of him. That was how life worked, right? 

There had been signs that everything was threatening to spill over - from his increasingly short temper, his irritability with his work, getting drunk every weekend with his friends (sometimes without) to shouting matches with Rachel over the tiniest disagreements. The frayed edges of his existence were beginning to unravel and Patrick just kept pulling at the threads until one day the whole thing fell apart. 

He missed it though, the predictability of it all. He liked the feeling of control, knowing what he was doing and where he was going and feeling like he had a purpose in life. Now, he just felt like he was falling headfirst into a black hole - a vacuum of unknown possibilities and infinite opportunities. It was a lot, especially to deal with on your own. Patrick had been on the road for a month now, and the novelty was beginning to wear off. He was desperate to find a place to settle down, or else risk returning to his hometown and slipping back into his old life - complete with his old relationship. The thought of being trapped in that existence, the longing to see his family again and the loneliness of being on the road by himself collided in his brain, and he suddenly couldn’t help the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. It was a cliche but he was so lost, and all he wanted was to be found.

Patrick never usually let himself cry, he had always followed his father’s example of being stoic, constantly keeping his emotions in check and never letting them out. But now, it was like he couldn’t stop. The tears fell and fell as if the dam he’d built to keep the emotions at bay had finally given out against the weight of his feelings. 

Patrick cried until he couldn't cry anymore, his eyes red and itchy and his head pounding against his skull. Darkness had fallen by now, and he was sure he could hear the sound of music and occasional laughter beginning to filter through the walls. One of the other guests must be having a party. It felt no different to usual, everyone around him being happy and having a blast whilst Patrick lived in constant misery. Maybe misery was too strong a word. He did love Rachel, at least in the platonic sense of the word, and his parents had always done whatever they could to support him but yet Patrick still couldn't help feeling down about, well, everything. 

**_\-----------_ **

**_Two doors down, they’re laughing and drinkin’ and having a party. Two doors down, they’re not aware that I’m around._ **

**_Cause here I am, crying my heart out feelin’ sorry, while they’re having a party just two doors down_ **

**_\-----------_ **

Patrick sighed as the indistinct music got louder, pulling himself off the bed to go in search of some aspirin. The raging headache wasn't going anywhere on its own and a party next door wasn't going to help either. 

He dug through his bag, finding the box of tablets he was looking for. Patrick reached for the bottle of water on the table, swallowing down two of the tablets and chasing them down with swigs of the water. He then made his way into the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. The reflection staring back at him from the mirror over the sink wasn't kind. His eyes were puffy and red, and his whole body just seemed tired. Maybe he should just go home after all, he'd never looked like this before. Maybe it was for the best.

Patrick tried to banish those thoughts from his mind, he’d come this far so he needed to stick it out. Sure, he felt like he’d been run over by a semi-truck but at least he wasn’t living a lie, no longer facing a lifetime commitment to someone who most definitely was not his soulmate, if you believed in that kind of thing. He had to focus on the positives.

He retreated from the bathroom, rifling through his bag for his next distraction. Reading was never something he’d committed a lot of time to, but between motels with no TVs and a lot of time on the road, Patrick had found solace in the written word. Stories of people braver than him, worlds where people could be whoever they wanted to be and the odd self-help book promising him more confidence had kept him going on his own journey. Patrick couldn’t find his latest read before remembering it had fallen out into the footwell of his car when he’d shoved his bag in earlier, and he hadn’t bothered to put it back.

He glanced at the TV in the corner of the room, warily picking up the remote and pressing the power button. Nothing. He wasn’t surprised of course, between the name of the motel, the comfort levels of the mattress and the questionable stains in the bathroom - it would have been a miracle if it had worked. With a quick glance at his watch, which told him it was far too early to try to sleep, Patrick slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys from the bedside table. 

He headed out of the room, walking over to where his car was parked. The music was louder out in the open, and Patrick allowed himself a quick glance towards the room it was coming from. The door was closed though and nobody seemed to be hanging around outside. He turned his attention back to what he was doing, opening the passenger door of the car to grab the book he was looking for. 

Patrick closed the door again, making sure to lock the car before turning towards his room. Except he wasn't alone anymore, a woman had appeared by the car, approaching quietly enough that Patrick hadn't heard the footsteps over the music. He'd had his eyes on the floor, looking up and jumping slightly as he finally noticed her. The woman was tall, with long legs, aqua eyes and curly blonde hair. She was pretty, Patrick knew that. He may not be attracted to women but he still knew which ones he should pretend to be interested in if his friends started pushing. The woman was wearing a silver glittery dress and a pair of very high heels, looking far too dressed up for a place called the Schitts Creek Motel. 

"Hi” The woman started, not allowing Patrick any time to respond before she continued. “Me and my brother are having this little games night party in that room over there." She said, gesturing limply at the room that the music was coming from. "And my brother has this thing about needing six players for gameplay. Don't worry, it's _not_ a sex thing…” The woman flicked her wrists at the last part as well as elongating the ‘not’ as if to emphasize her point. 

“Anyway Stevie's friend bailed to go get high with some teenagers so we need someone else. You look normal enough and David's being a dick about the missing player so you'd _reaaaally_ be helping me out if you came and played." She rambled before flashing a million dollar smile at him as she finished, reaching out to touch his arm. 

"Oh, uh, thank you, uh, for the invite." Patrick stuttered. "But I'm not really in the mood for a party or anything. I think I'm just going to turn in for the night." He replied, gesturing at his own room. 

"That's a shame, but okay." The woman nodded. "We're in Room 7 if you change your mind though." She added, flashing a warm smile in his direction before she was tottering off towards her room in her ridiculous heels. 

Patrick watched her go, seemingly frozen to the spot for a moment. He shook his head as he snapped back to the present. With one last glance towards Room 7, he walked back to his own room for the evening.

Patrick couldn't seem to get his brain to focus on reading. He must have read the same paragraph about ten times over and he still wasn't getting any further. His mind was still reeling from his earlier breakdown and the music wasn't helping his concentration. He sighed, gently tossing the book onto the nightstand. 

He lay back on the bed, staring back up at the ceiling as he mentally replayed the woman's offer over, wondering if he should have accepted. He was definitely lonely, and it wasn't like he'd had many opportunities to actually interact with people outside of talking to strangers in bars since he had left home. Sure, this would be talking to strangers in their motel room so it wasn't _that_ much different other than being a lot more intimate, and potentially awkward. But the woman had seemed nice, and he could always leave if it got weird. It had to be better than sitting around worrying about the decisions he’d made or thinking about how on earth he was going to put the shattered pieces of his life back together.

**_\-----------_ **

**_I think I’ll dry these useless tears and get myself together. I think I’ll wander down the hall and have a look around._ **

**_‘Cause I can’t stay inside this lonely room and cry forever. I think I’d really rather join ‘em two doors down._ **

**_\-----------_ **

He was going to go. That was what he decided on after more deliberation. Part of blowing his life apart had been that he was going to start over, be a new Patrick. The real Patrick. He was going to be brave and not hide away behind expectations and social norms. So he was going to go down to Room 7 and he was going to interact with new people as the new Patrick. No-one knew him here so he had a clean slate and could take this new, confident self out for a test drive. 

He made a pitstop to the bathroom on his way out, making sure that the puffiness had depleted enough that it wouldn’t be instantly obvious that he’d spent most of the evening crying. Thankfully the aspirin had kicked in so at least his headache had disappeared and he could focus on what he was doing. 

Patrick’s hand felt heavy as he stood in front of the door to Room 7, all his earlier confidence in his decision starting to wane. He closed his eyes briefly, the image of running back home and into Rachel’s arms filling the space there. It was enough of a motivator for him to raise his hand and actually knock on the door. 

There were muffled voices, barely audible over the music before the door swung open and the woman from the parking lot stood in front of him. "Oh hey, you. Come in." She grinned, stepping aside to let him in.

Patrick stepped past her, his eyes darting around the room as he tried to work out what he'd agreed to do - and whether it had been a sex thing after all. There were three people sitting around a table, and he recognised one of them as the woman who had checked him into the motel earlier that day. There was then another woman with long brown hair, and a guy. The guy had short brown hair, a dazzling smile and some stubble framing his face. He was very good looking, and Patrick happily let himself think so without pushing the thought away.

"So I'm Alexis." The parking lot woman said, pointing at the big "A" necklace hanging around her neck. "This is Stevie, Twyla and Ted." She continued, waving her hand in the direction of each person as she introduced them. "And guys this is our new sixth player…"

"Patrick." Patrick jumped in, sensing Alexis wanted him to fill in the gap.

"Wait, you don't even know his name?" Stevie asked incredulously, although Patrick swore he could see amusement in her smile. "David's going to kill you, did you learn nothing from last time?" She continued, the amusement becoming clearer and clearer. 

"I can go if you like." Patrick offered. "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." 

"Oh no, I didn't say _that."_ Stevie grinned.

"Just sit down and have a drink Patrick." Alexis said. Her tone was sweet but there was an underlying stubbornness that made it seem like it was an instruction and definitely not optional. 

"I'll go talk to David and then we can get _this_ back on track." Alexis gestured limply at the shreds of paper on the table, looking like what Patrick assumed was an abandoned game of some sort. Turning on her heel, she then strutted off through the door to the adjoining room.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself in for. Here, you're going to need this." Stevie all but cackled as she passed a beer over to Patrick, who accepted it gratefully. 

Patrick had no idea indeed.

A short time later, the door to the adjoining room opened again and Alexis reappeared, followed by the man Patrick had to assume was David. He had thought Ted was good looking, but David was on a whole other level. He had dark hair, styled perfectly, with thick dark eyebrows to match. He also had a pair of killer cheekbones, a jaw lined with perfectly trimmed stubble and the best pair of lips Patrick thought he'd ever seen. David was also tall, a fact that was accentuated by the tight jeans hugging his long legs. He was the hottest person Patrick had ever seen, by far. The attraction was so instant and so strong, Patrick wondered how he ever thought he'd been into girls.

Patrick suddenly became aware that David was looking him up and down and realised with a start that he was probably staring. He dropped his eyes to the bottle of beer in his hand, taking a swig before chancing another look at David, who had now turned his attention to Alexis.

"How do you know him again?" David's voice was high pitched and accusatory and his eyebrows were flying upwards as he gestured at Patrick. Gesturing, it seemed, ran in the family. 

"Ugh! I told you David, Patrick just moved here and I met him in the cafe earlier and invited him. He said he didn't know if he could come so I didn't bother telling you." Alexis responded without missing a beat. Patrick made a note of the cover story, hoping that Alexis hadn't mentioned anything else to David that he could accidentally end up contradicting later. 

Just like that, David's eyes were on him again. He felt like he was under a microscope but this time he kept his eyes locked on David's. This was new confident Patrick, who could definitely hold eye contact with a hot guy.

"Look, I can go if you like." Patrick offered, breaking the eye contact to look over at the door. He really hoped David didn't take him up on that offer, wanting to spend as much of the night as possible looking at David, and occasionally Ted. He knew that sounded creepy but he was so used to repressing these sorts of feelings that a night of being able to look at gorgeous men without feeling guilty was damn exciting. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

David's expression softened ever so slightly before he dramatically threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, you can stay. But only if you follow the rules of the games.”

“Of course, I’m not a heathen.” Patrick shot back, earning himself a smirk from David. 

**_\-----------_ **

**_Two doors down, they’re laughing and drinkin’ and having a party. Two doors down, they’re not aware that I’m around._ **

**_Cause here I am, no longer cryin’ and feelin’ sorry. We’re having a party just two doors down._ **

**_\-----------_ **

“Gox is not a word!” David all but screamed across the table at Alexis. 

It was about an hour after Patrick had sat down and they’d been playing Boggle for most of that. It turned out that David was very competitive, getting more and more wound up with each game.

“Oh my god David, it so is.” Alexis huffed back.

“Okay then, tell me what it means.” David threw back at her as everyone else quietly took swigs from their drinks.

Alexis hummed for a second before answering. “It’s a breathable material.”

“Hang on, let me consult the internet.” Ted interjected, he had been playing referee and looking up words on dictionary.com whenever there was a disagreement. He got his phone out, typing the word into the search engine before hitting search.

“Well?” David snipped impatiently.

“It’s a word!” Ted grinned, smiling over at Alexis. “Well done babe. It actually means gaseous oxygen.”

“But that’s not what you said” David exclaimed exasperatedly. 

“I said breathable material, you breathe oxygen.” Alexis shrugged, adding a tally to her name on the scoresheet in the middle of the table.

“Would we call oxygen a material though?” Patrick piped up, revelling in the grateful look David gave him for backing him up. He’d disagree with anyone on any subject if it meant he got more looks like that.

“But you don’t need to know the meaning of the word to get the point.” Twyla interjected. “It just needs to be a word.” 

“Yeah so suck it up David, Alexis gets the point.” Stevie laughed, draining the last of her drink. She tossed the empty bottle in the trash can before picking up a new beer.

Boggle was abandoned a short time later after another row, this time David versus Stevie, which just escalated out of control. The next game of choice was a quiz game app called Quizicle that Ted had heard about and downloaded to his phone. It involved people pairing off into teams to answer trivia questions, along the lines of Trivial Pursuit.

“How are we deciding the teams?” Twyla asked, looking around the group.

“Well Ted and Alexis can be a pair.” David suggested. “Stevie, why don’t you go with Twyla?” His tone was sickly sweet, but even Patrick, who had known David all of an hour and a half, could sense the insincerity of it. 

“So I guess that means you’re working with Patrick, huh? That’s convenient since he was the highest scorer in Boggle.” Stevie replied, narrowing her eyes at David. 

“Well maybe next time don’t think that you can cheat your way into extra points and then you’ll get to be on the winning team instead.” David snarked, rolling his eyes. “Now switch seats with me so I can sit next to my teammate.”

Patrick watched as Stevie begrudgingly vacated the seat next to him, trying his best to temper his smile down at the idea of being closer to David and getting more one-on-one interaction with him. He did have a sneaking suspicion though that any hope of impressing David and keeping him on side was linked entirely to his performance as his Quizicle teammate. If Patrick let the side down, he figured it would be his turn to be paired with Twyla for the next game. He really didn’t want that.

The game was fairly simple to start once they’d all settled down with fresh drinks. A quizmaster would read questions from the app on topics such as History, Entertainment, Geography and Science to each team in turn. That team would then have to answer the questions to score points. The first answer was accepted with no take backs or changes allowed. Teammates were allowed to confer with each other, with a time limit of sixty seconds to do so. 

It turned out that the ability to confer was Patrick’s favourite rule of all. It was the reason why David had pulled his chair as close to Patrick as he could get, leaning over to animatedly whisper answer suggestions in his ear. Patrick was having to do everything he could to focus on the game and not the way that David’s voice sounded in his ear, how it felt to have the other man’s lips so close to him or what that hushed voice might sound like when it was talking about something dirty, rather than what the capital city of Chile was.

Things took a further turn when they reached the entertainment round. They’d breezed through their questions so far, covering topics from ‘Royalty through the Ages’ to ‘NHL Allstars’. The former had definitely been David’s specialty whilst Patrick cleaned up the latter. Their team was out in front, having only dropped a small number of points throughout the game.

“So the topic is Entertainment - and these questions are all about music.” Ted read out. “First question, what song does Marty McFly perform at the school dance in the 1985 movie, _Back to the Future_?”

Patrick saw David leaning towards him, instinctively meeting him halfway. “I don’t know this one, I never saw the film.” He whispered in Patrick’s ear.

“What?!” Patrick’s voice rose above a whisper in surprise. “Sorry.” He added more softly at the indignant look on David’s face. “I just thought everyone had seen it, that’s all.” 

"Gotta press you for an answer guys." Ted chimed in as the music coming from the app intensified.

"Sorry, it's Johnny B. Goode." Patrick answered, enjoying the smile on David's face as Ted confirmed that was the correct answer.

"Okay, question two. Whose 1995 album entitled Daydream br-"

"Mariah Carey." Patrick interrupted the question, immediately realising he probably should have consulted his teammate first - or at least let Ted finish the question. He caught sight of everyone's faces at the table, there were some raised eyebrows and knowing looks, even if Patrick wasn't quite sure what they all knew. Stevie even had a smirk plastered on her face, which she was making no attempt to hide.

He turned to look at David, who was staring at him with what looked like surprise, incredulation, what could potentially be pride and something else that Patrick couldn't quite place.

"I'm sorry David, I was so sure I knew that one that it just slipped out." Patrick continued. "I don't even know if it's actually right." 

"Oh it's definitely right." David replied. "How did you get that so quickly?"

"My, uh, my ex was a big fan of that album. They played the CD constantly, I think I still know most of the words just from repetition." Patrick purposefully and carefully skirted around the use of pronouns, not wanting to accidentally say something that could give David the impression he wouldn't be interested.

David's eyes seemed to dance at the suggestion of Patrick knowing the words to the album though, and that look that he couldn't quite place only got stronger. Patrick glanced away but as he turned back, he was sure he saw Stevie waggling her eyebrows at David as David flipped her off. Both quickly snapped back to normal when they realised Patrick was looking at them again.

The rest of the round went off without any more hitches, Patrick remembered to consult David on every question and between them they managed to answer all but one of the questions correctly. David had definitely stepped up the intimacy though, Patrick was sure he was leaning in closer than ever to whisper right in his ear. Plus there was the way that David's hands seemed to have gotten involved. It started with a casual brush but now David was letting his hands rest on Patrick's arm whenever they were conferring and each time they seemed to stay a little longer.

Patrick couldn't help how his eyes kept drifting back to David as the game moved on. He could barely hear Stevie and Twyla answering their questions over the thoughts in his head. He wanted to act on his feelings, to do something about it for the first time in his life. This was a new town, no-one knew him here so what would be the harm? If it went terribly then he could just skip town in the morning. Aside from maybe seeing Stevie for two minutes at checkout, he wouldn't have to see any of them again. So he was going to do this, he was going to take his flirting to the next level with David. Besides if all the arm touching and sideways looks were anything to go by, this thing between them went both ways. 

**_\-----------_ **

**_I can’t believe I’m standin’ here dry-eyed, all smiles and talkin’. Making conversation with the new love I have found. I ask him if he’d like to be alone and we start walkin’ down the hall to my place waitin’ two doors down._ **

**_\-----------_ **

Spurred on by the beers he had now drunk, Patrick formulated a plan in his head for how he was going to do this. He waited for the quiz to come back round to their turn before he made his move.

"David, Patrick. Your topic is Movie Franchises. Question one, who sang the theme song for the 1965 James Bond film, Thunderball?"

David looked stricken at the question, as if Ted had just asked the question in another language. Patrick mentally steeled himself to be brave and rip the bandaid off, leaning in to confer with David.

"Look I already know the answer to the question so I wanted to ask you something else instead. Do you want to get out of here after this game is over? We can go somewhere else, a bar, get some food or something." Patrick whispered. 

To his credit, David managed to keep his face somewhat straight, hiding most of his lips behind his hand before he was leaning in to give Patrick a response.

"I would love to but uh, there's only one bar in town and it shut an hour ago. There is a cafe but that closed at 9pm, and I don't have a place we can go back to because we're currently in my room." 

Patrick took on that new information resisting the urge to suddenly look around the room now that he'd learned that this was where David lived. Instead he nodded, pretending as if they were talking about James Bond instead. 

"Well I have a motel room here. It's not great but we could hang out there." Patrick knew that hanging out meant so much more than that and that both thrilled and terrified him. That he was finally putting himself out into the world and asking a man back to his room. Not just any man either, but a gorgeous, attractive, funny and smart man. If only ten year old Patrick could see him now. Hell, if only Patrick from ten hours ago could see him now.

"Time's up guys, I need an answer." Ted interjected before David could reply.

"Tom Jones." Patrick answered, smiling smugly as Ted nodded.

"Okay what the fuck, how did you even know that?" Stevie snapped. "Are we sure they're not using a phone?" She asked, ducking under the table in case she could find any incriminating evidence there. 

"Oh now who’s a bad loser?" David shot back smugly.

"My dad and I used to watch all the James Bond films together." Patrick shrugged, taking a swig from his drink. "We used to watch a different one every weekend from when I was about eight to when I left home for university." 

"Yeah, so suck it. No phone, just superior brains." David laughed, flipping Stevie off again.

"Okay next question." Ted cut in before things escalated once again. "Name three people who have played Spider-Man in live action?" 

"Yeah I have no clue." David whispered as he leaned in towards Patrick. 

"I got this, don't worry about it." Patrick replied, eager to get back to their earlier discussion.

"Okay great. So I'm definitely down for the idea you had before, but I need an exit strategy for getting out of here without raising suspicion for why I'm leaving my own room." 

"Okay… did you have anything in mind?" Patrick asked quietly.

"Yes actually. So I thought that I could stage a dramatic storm out. So we finish this game and start the next. I'll cause a scene with someone, probably Stevie or Alexis, they're the easiest to wind up. I'll lock myself in my parents room for the night, that's the one I was in when you got here, and then-"

"Time nearly up guys." Ted interrupted, earning himself a glare from David before he turned his attention back to Patrick.

"Then you make your excuses, you're tired, it's time to go, not your place to be and so on and then head out and I'll meet you outside." 

"Time's up, what's your answer please?" Ted asked.

"Tom Holland, Tobey McGuire and Andrew Garfield." Patrick replied, not taking his eyes off David.

"Nice bud, that's correct." Ted smiled as Stevie rolled her eyes. 

"You know, I once hooked up with Andrew Garfield at a party at Zendaya's stylist's house." Alexis chimed in, looking pretty pleased with herself. "It was just after his breakup with Emma, poor little thing was heartbroken. But afterwards he was all like Emma who? And I couldn't get rid of him for like, a month." 

"You… and Andrew Garfield? And you were at Zendaya's house?" Patrick repeated, his jaw agape. The closest celebrity encounter he'd had was seeing the local news anchor at a gas station, it certainly wasn't anywhere near Alexis' story.

"No, it was Zendaya's stylist's house. And please don't encourage her." David sighed.

"Ughhh, stop it David! You're just jealous because you weren't invited and because Andy unfollowed you on Twitter."

"Okay, okay, stop it you two before we get off track in this game too." Stevie interjected loudly, looking between the two siblings. "Next question please, Ted."

"Okay gentlemen, who directed the first five Transformers movies please?" Ted asked.

"Michael Bay, right?" David asked Patrick quietly.

"Mmm." Patrick hummed in agreement. "So you've seen Transformers but not Back to the Future?"

"Okay we can discuss this later, we're getting sidetracked. So are we all good with the plan?" David asked, still whispering.

"Yep, you storm out. I leave, I meet you outside?" Patrick replied.

"Great." David smiled, and Patrick caught a mischievous sparkle in his eye as the other man turned to face Ted. "The answer is Michael Bay." 

There wasn’t much need to confer for the rest of the game now that they had their plan in place, a plan which would enable them to get a lot closer imminently. It turned out that they were already on the last round so once Stevie and Twyla had answered their questions, David and Patrick were announced as the winners, much to David’s glee and Stevie’s disgust.

Patrick excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving the group to start deciding what game to play next. He looked in the mirror as he washed his hands, studying his reflection carefully. The red puffy face that had looked back at him earlier had disappeared. He half expected to look like a new person, because he sure as hell felt like one. But instead he just looked like himself, or at least a relaxed and slightly drunk version of himself. He smiled to himself as he dried his hands and headed back to rejoin the group.

They had decided on Guess the Celebrity whilst he was gone, and everyone was busy scribbling names onto bits of paper. Patrick picked up the pen and bits of paper that had been left on the table in front of the chair he’d been sitting in and started trying to think of names to put down. 

David hadn’t switched back his seat with Stevie and was still sitting next to him so Patrick was finding it harder than usual to concentrate. Especially when David decided to lean in to whisper something in Patrick’s ear again. “Write Tom Hiddleston down.” 

Patrick looked over at David, noticing out the corner of his eye that Stevie was watching the two of them warily. David simply shrugged his shoulders, but Patrick did as he was told and added Tom’s name to a piece of paper in front of him. Eventually he managed to fill the rest of them with names, adding them all to the pile in the middle. 

“So the game works like this; you pick a name out of the hat and then show it to everyone else but make sure you can’t see it. You then have to ask Yes/No questions to the group until you can guess your celebrity correctly.” David explained.

“Don’t you usually stick the name to your head?” Patrick asked. 

“Yes, usually you would. But Stevie only brought regular paper and not the post-it notes or labels that you can stick them with.” David replied, giving Stevie a withering stare. Stevie simply rolled her eyes in response and took another swig of her drink.

“Okay so I’ll go first and then we can just move clockwise round the table.” David suggested, pulling a piece of paper from the centre pile. 

It was quickly decided that there would be a time limit for each person to guess which celebrity they had after David spent fifteen minutes trying and failing to work out who he was. Patrick didn’t want to admit that it was him who had written LeBron James onto the paper as David ranted about the legitimacy of calling “sports players” (David’s words) celebrities.

Once David had settled down again, they got the game back on track. It moved round the table without much further drama until it was Stevie’s turn to go. She pulled a piece of paper from the table, passing it round so the rest of them could see it, Patrick noting that it was his _Tom Hiddleston_ entry. He looked over at David, who caught his eye and gave him a quick smirk before schooling his face into a much more neutral expression.

“Is it a female?” Stevie asked, the group shaking their heads in response.

“So I’m a guy?” That question got nods.

“Am I a singer?” - No.

“A sports person?” - No.

“An actor?” - Yes.

“Am I under 50?” - Yes.

“Am I over 30?” - Yes.

“Has Alexis slept with this person?” Stevie asked next, and Patrick turned his attention to Alexis to hear the answer.

“No, I haven’t actually. But David always claims to have made out with him at the Golden Globes after-party a few years ago.”

“Alexis!!” David yelled across the table as Patrick’s brain tried to catch up with that new piece of information.

“Oh, Tom Hiddleston.” Stevie chuckled, opening the piece of paper for confirmation that she was right.

“I’m sorry-” Patrick couldn’t help but interject, his brain still trying to process the story unfolding in front of him. “You’ve made out with Loki?” 

“Who is Loki?” David frowned. “But if you mean Tom Hiddleston, then yes I made out with him at the Golden Globes after-party.” He added, glaring at Alexis across the table.

“Oh stop lying David, everyone knew that you went to that after-party with Sebastian. He ran off with Anna Kendrick so you made up the Tom Hiddleston story to try and get back at him.” 

“Don’t you dare bring up Sebastian, Alexis.” David’s voice was getting louder now as he glared harder at his sister. “And I did make out with Tom. Why would I make something like that up? Do you not think I’m good enough for someone like that?” 

“What? That’s not what I said, stop being ridiculous.” Alexis shot back.

“Ridiculous?!” David’s voice was pitching even higher with each passing moment. “I’m not going to sit here and listen to you accuse me of lying and talking about that monster of an ex-boyfriend.” His hands were gesturing wildly out of control now as he stood up suddenly. 

“So I’m done, I’m out. Goodnight to everyone except my bitch of a sister.” He flicked his wrist, giving Alexis a pointed look before storming out through the door to his parents’ room, audibly clicking the lock into place as Alexis groaned loudly.

“He’s such a drama queen.” Patrick heard her muttering to Ted under her breath as she frantically picked at her nails. He even felt a little bad that this was all a ruse so David could sneak off with Patrick, although his mind quickly reminded him of what they were going to be doing and any guilt he had faded away. 

“Well, uh, on that note… I think I might head off and hit the hay.” Patrick said, placing his beer down on the table and making a show of checking his watch as he stood up. Hitting the hay? Why had he even said that? He silently kicked himself for the odd phrase, especially since Stevie was now giving him a wary, almost knowing look. 

“Well, you have fun in that hay now.” Stevie smiled, or was it more of a smirk? Either way, Patrick shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. If he was a gambling man, he would have put money on her seeing right through his and David’s plan.

“Bye Patrick, it was really nice to meet you.” Twyla chimed in, saving Patrick from his mental spiral about what Stevie did or didn’t know.

“Yes it was nice to meet you all. Thanks for the invite, Alexis.” He smiled, remembering his Canadian manners that his parents had instilled into him. Besides, he really was grateful to Alexis for blindly inviting a stranger to their party if he got to meet David because of it. Hell, by that logic he was grateful for the original sixth player who had run off to smoke weed with teenagers and left the seat open for him to join.

With a final wave to the group, Patrick headed for the door and stepped out onto the walkway. He closed the door behind him, moving onto the next door down, the door to room six. He knocked his knuckles softly against the wooden door. “Hey, it’s Patrick.” He whispered, hoping it was loud enough for David to hear him.

Evidently it was, as the door swung open a minute later. David bustled out, closing the door as quietly as he could before inserting a key into the lock and turning it. “Just in case Alexis tries to get in.” He whispered in explanation. “Now let's get to your room before any of the others leave and see us out here.” 

“Sure, sure.” Patrick nodded, hurrying along the walkway towards room 3 once David was done. David was hot on his heels, constantly glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone else was leaving the party yet. 

Patrick reached into his pocket to grab his key as they got to his door, quickly inserting it into the lock and getting the door open. David rushed past him into the room, and Patrick took a steadying deep breath before following him in. As soon as Patrick had closed the door he found himself pinned against it by David. 

In the blink of an eye, David had leaned in and pressed his lips against Patrick’s, claiming his mouth in a hot searing kiss. It felt like Patrick’s body had come alive and was moving of its own volition as his lips fought back, eagerly competing with David for the upperhand. His mind was racing and Patrick couldn’t keep up as his senses all piled on. Touch, sound, taste, sight, smell - they were all barrelling towards maximum capacity as Patrick tried to stay in the moment.

He reached his limit though as he felt David’s erection push against his thigh just as the man slipped his tongue past Patrick’s lips into his mouth. It was all too much to handle and Patrick pulled back, trying to catch his breath. “Sorry, sorry. Can we have a timeout for a second?” He asked breathily, even holding up his hands in the classic T shape. 

David frowned slightly in response but nodded, happily stepping away from where he still had Patrick crowded against the door. 

“Thanks.” Patrick smiled awkwardly. “I, uh, should probably tell you something before we go any further.” 

David’s eyebrows rocketed at that, and skepticism was written clearly across his face as he waited for Patrick to continue.

“Okay so the thing is… I have never… done that...” Patrick gestured back at the door where they’d been making out a moment ago. “...with a guy before.” 

“What?!” David’s eyebrows were pushed to their upper limit and he looked stricken at Patrick’s confession. “So you like, uh, you wanted that right? I didn’t misread the signs and you actually did just want to hang out platonically in your motel room with a stranger?” 

“God no, I wanted it with every fibre of my being.” Patrick assured David with a small chuckle. “I want to do all kinds of things with you David, more than I’ve ever wanted to with anyone else.” Patrick looked up, catching a very pleased looking smirk on David’s face. 

He could also see the unknown look in his eyes from earlier. The realisation that the look was pure desire and an outright hunger for Patrick hit him like a ton of bricks. His stomach flipped at the thought of a man, especially one as hot as David, wanting him like that. It made him feel alive, more alive than he had ever felt with any of the girls that he had previously slept with. This felt right, this was what he’d been missing out on.

“Okay good.” David smiled. “Just checking you weren’t just another straight guy who wanted to experience something new and got in over their head.” 

“Nope, no. I’m definitely gay.” Patrick replied before he got a chance to really think about what he was saying. 

“I, I think that’s the first time I’ve ever said that out loud. I’m gay… I’m Patrick and I’m gay.” He repeated quietly to himself.

“That’s amazing Patrick.” David smiled softly, his tone conveying a hint of pride that Patrick had taken such a big step in his presence.

He was clearly waiting for Patrick to make the next move, the ball very much in Patrick’s court since he’d been the one to call timeout on their earlier antics.

“ _You’re_ amazing, David.” Patrick whispered as he stepped forward to close the space between them. He was the one to initiate the kiss this time. It was slower and gentle, their lips moving more as one rather than competing against each other. 

Both David and Patrick’s hands seemed to be on exploration missions, wandering all over chests and backs and sides as their bodies gravitated closer together. Feeling brave, Patrick let his hands creep under the hem of David’s (very soft) jumper to hook his fingers through the belt loops on his tight skinny jeans. 

Patrick had been appreciating the jeans all night, with the ripped holes showing off David’s tanned skin underneath. Never before had Patrick found a patch of thigh so tantalising. His appreciation for them had only gotten stronger now that they were even tighter, showing off just how much David was enjoying everything that they were doing. It only spurred Patrick on more, he used his grip on the jeans to pull David towards the bed, only to find David rear back in horror.

“These are Neil Barrett! They are not to be tugged.” 

Patrick had never heard of anyone called Neil Barrett, but the look David’s face told him that was particularly significant. 

“Okay David.” Patrick smiled bemusedly, sitting down on the bed and toeing his shoes off. “You and Neil can join me on the bed whenever you’re ready.” He teased, clicking the bedside lamp on before pushing himself back into the middle of the mattress.

David rolled his eyes at him for that comment, but he also moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he took his shoes off.

“As someone who looks like they shop at Target, you can keep your incorrect opinions to yourself.” David murmured as he moved to lie next to Patrick.

“Target? That’s way too classy for me, I rotate between Walmart and Goodwill.” Patrick joked quietly as he rolled onto his side, leaning towards David again. 

“Mhmmm you better be joking.” David replied softly, closing the rest of the gap between them as their lips met in the middle. 

Each kiss felt more exciting than the last to Patrick, something he didn’t think was possible. The kisses varied immensely. Some were soft, some were hard, some were chaste, some were getting towards filthy, some were accompanied by David’s hands in his hair or on his cheek and Patrick couldn’t pick a favourite. They were all amazing.

He attempted to run his own hands through David’s hair but they were soon batted away with a mumbled excuse from David about styling and product. So Patrick settled for David’s body instead, running his hands over David’s sweater and feeling the body underneath. 

After a few more minutes of making out like that, it didn’t feel like enough. Patrick wanted more. So he let his hands slip to the bottom of the sweater, letting his fingers find their way underneath. He revelled in the feeling of touching David’s skin, of touching another man in this way. The firm muscles that David had hidden away, and the feeling of the hair across his chest just all felt amazing.

Patrick’s body felt like it was on autopilot, like it had finally figured out what it wanted and nothing was going to stop it. He almost felt like a bystander as his hands grasped David’s sweater and began to push it up his body, wanting it removed from the equation entirely.

David pulled back slightly at the movement, looking questionly at Patrick. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything, there's no pressure or anything.” 

“I’m sure.” Patrick nodded, grateful that David was being as considerate as he was. But he was thirty years old and this was the most excited he’d ever been about sex, he was definitely sure about continuing - even with the small ripple of anxiety running through the back of his mind.

David studied his face before seemingly accepting his answer. “Okay.” He nodded. “But you can say stop at any time, you’re in control of this.” He told him earnestly as he reached down and pulled his sweater and the underlying t-shirt off, revealing the very chest that Patrick had just been feeling up.

The following “God you’re hot” that slipped out of Patrick’s mouth as he lunged at David again seemed to appease David’s concerns as they got back to their making out. 

An indeterminate number of kisses later, and it was David who was gently pulling Patrick’s shirt out from where it was tucked into his jeans. He began slowly undoing the buttons, starting at the bottom where it wouldn’t reveal anything yet. “This okay?” He asked, looking up at Patrick as he got to the first buttons that would reveal skin.

“Mmmm.” Patrick nodded. “Very okay.” He smiled, trying to keep his breathing steady as David began to work faster, undoing each button quicker than the last. Soon all of the buttons were undone and David was pushing the sleeves down Patrick’s arms, the shirt soon ending up on the floor.

This time when they leaned in to kiss each other, their bare chests collided which elicited a gasp from Patrick’s mouth. David seemed to take the lead from that point, rolling them over so that Patrick was lying on his back, with David on top of him. The weight pushing down on him, combined with the feeling of David’s skin against his own was honestly the best thing Patrick had ever felt. Although he had a feeling that statement wouldn’t be true for much longer and something else would be holding that title by the time the night was over.

David continued kissing him before starting to pepper kisses down his neck. Patrick squirmed, an actual moan falling from his lips at the feeling of David’s stubble rubbing against him. Never in his life had he ever genuinely moaned during sex. Whenever he was doing this with Rachel, he always made sure to throw in a moan here or there to make her feel better, but it had never organically happened. Not until now, not until David. 

David seemed to take it as encouragement, beginning to move down Patrick’s body, leaving kisses over every piece of skin he could find. Once he got to the waistband of Patrick’s jeans, he paused, looking up at Patrick carefully. 

“Can I?” David asked, reaching for the belt buckle but making sure to wait for Patrick to nod before he continued with undoing it. “This belt is all kinds of gross, by the way.”

“I can’t believe that’s what you’re thinking about right now.” Patrick chuckled breathily as he watched David push his jeans down his legs before helping to kick them past his ankles. He felt exposed then, lying there in just his boxers - his erection pushing against the fabric. But he also felt safe, David had consistently sought consent and he knew that he could say stop at any time and that would be fine. 

“There’s never an incorrect time for fashion.” David shrugged.

Any reply that Patrick had died the second that David moved his hand to gently rub him through his boxers. David continued for a few moments before he pulled his hand back, and Patrick whined at the loss of contact.

“Sorry-” David chuckled softly. “Do you mind if I take these off? They’re getting a bit… uncomfortable.” He asked, gesturing at his own pair of jeans.

“No, you can take Neil off.” Patrick managed to joke, his eyes glued to David as the man stripped down to his own boxers. Patrick had never been so turned on in his life than he was right now, looking at David’s boxers tented up.

“Okay you, you can be quiet now.” David admonished, although Patrick could see the playful look in his eye despite the faux-annoyance in his tone. 

David moved back to his previous position, rubbing Patrick through his boxers although Patrick now had the pleasure of feeling David’s hard-on pushing against his leg. 

“You good if I take these off?” David asked, pulling gently at the waistband of Patrick’s boxers.

“Yes, very good with that.” Patrick agreed wholeheartedly, trying to keep his brain from skipping out on him entirely as he focused on breathing. 

David smiled at him reassuringly as he hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled the boxers down Patrick’s legs and just like that, he was fully naked. 

“You’re very hot yourself, Patrick.” David whispered to him, picking up his rubbing motion from earlier without the fabric in between them this time. Patrick barely heard him as David’s hand finally touched him, and he felt like exploding out of his body with happiness.

“I want to use my mouth on you, is that okay with you?” David asked as he absentmindedly continued the stroking with his hand.

“Yes, god yes.” Patrick managed to get out as he gripped the bedsheets in anticipation. He looked down to see David grin back at him, just before the man ducked down and began what was easily the best blowjob of Patrick’s life.

He had always assumed that everyone was exaggerating how good blowjobs were. His friends usually went on and on about them but he’d always felt indifferent. He liked that Rachel liked to give them but beyond that, he just accepted that it was just something that happened. Besides, he always got extra boyfriend points for being more eager to give than receive. But now, now he got it. He realised what his friends had been obsessed with for all these years as he lay on the shitty motel mattress in a post-orgasm haze.

The haze began to lift when he noticed David reach into his boxers and start stroking himself. Patrick had never been a selfish lover, and he wasn’t about to start now. He sat up, gently pushing David down to where he had been lying.

“Can I?” Patrick echoed David’s earlier questions back to him as he moved to still David’s hand.

“You don’t have to, but if you want to then by all means.” David smiled, removing his hand from his boxers to give Patrick free rein. Patrick took a breath before reaching for the boxers, pulling them down David’s legs and tossing them onto the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

He began to touch David slowly and gently, experimenting with varying strokes with his hand. He got braver with each passing second, trying not to worry about anything too much as he let himself go with the flow.

“I want to taste you David, is that okay?” He asked, seeking the same consent from David that he had been asked for him himself. Maybe David didn’t like blowjobs and he deserved to get what he wanted from this too.

“Fuck, yes.” David moaned, writhing against the bed under Patrick’s touch. “Yes, that’s okay.”

Patrick couldn’t quite believe that he was the one responsible for the noises that were coming from David. He was the one who was making David feel like that, it was a feeling of power and accomplishment, and he loved every second of it.

He lowered his mouth to where it needed to be, suddenly feeling nervous about what he was about to do. Sure David was loving the idea of it and the anticipation, but what if Patrick sucked at this (no pun intended)? Patrick tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind as he took as much of David into his mouth as he could. 

Patrick experimented with moving his tongue around and shifting to different angles to try and emulate what David was doing to him a few minutes earlier. He pulled off after a minute or so, his anxiety getting the better of him.

“I’ve obviously never done this before, so if I’m doing it wrong please say something.” He murmured quietly.

“You’ll be fine.” David smiled reassuringly. “A good starting point is to think about what you like yourself and then you can go from there.” 

Patrick smiled back at him, lowering his head back down and taking David in his mouth again. He followed David’s advice, starting with what he knew he liked. Once he got comfortable with that, he began to experiment and mentally made a note of everything that got a positive reaction from David - whether it was a moan or even his name falling from the other man’s lips. He continued exploring and cataloguing this information until he finally pushed David over the edge, taking what he could in his mouth, the rest falling on his hand.

“You were way too good at that for it to be your first time.” David said as they cleaned themselves up with a packet of tissues from Patrick’s bag. 

“I must be a natural then.” Patrick laughed. It was nice, to be able to laugh about sex without any of the usual crushing performance anxiety, or the feeling of emptiness after. No this time, he felt fulfilled and truly satisfied for the first time in his life.

“So what possessed you to move to Schitts Creek of all places?” David asked as he retrieved his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. He picked up Patrick’s pair and tossed them gently towards him. David then climbed back onto the bed, lying down next to Patrick again.

“Oh, uh…” Patrick fumbled as he reached for the boxers to give him a few seconds to stall. Alexis had already told David he’d moved to Schitts Creek and whilst he didn’t want to blow Alexis’ cover entirely, he couldn’t lie to David. “I actually haven’t moved to Schitts Creek.”

“Oh?” 

“No, I think I’m going to move to Elmdale though.” Patrick shrugged. He would love to live in Schitts Creek, but it was beyond creepy for him to move to such a small town just because his one night stand lived here. So Elmdale seemed like a good compromise as he turned the idea over in his head. It was close enough to David that they could see each other easily, should David be interested in seeing him again, but far enough away that they could each have their own lives (especially in the case that David was not interested). 

“Elmdale… that’s alright I guess.” David nodded. “Better than here at least.”

“So I take it you didn’t choose to move here?” Patrick asked gently, curious at how a man like David had ended up here.

“Absolutely not.” David confirmed. “I used to live in New York and I ran my own art gallery. But it was all funded by my parents’ money. It turned out my dad’s business manager wasn’t very good at filing taxes so the government took everything we had and we ended up here, living in a motel.”

“I’m sorry, that must have sucked.” Patrick sympathised.

“Understatement of the fucking year.” David commented wryly, with a small sarcastic chuckle. 

Patrick could sense that it was a sore subject and he most definitely did not want to kill the buzz they had going so he went for a subject change instead. 

“So did you actually make out with Tom Hiddleston?” He asked, looking over at David. Was he really only one degree of separation away from the MCU’s Loki?

“Ha, yeah.” David laughed. “I told you to write it down because I knew Alexis would bring up that story and she never believes me. I couldn’t write it as she’d recognise my handwriting but it seemed like the perfect out to the game.” 

“About that, I think Stevie might know. She was looking at me weird when I left, like she knew where I was going.” 

“She probably did. Stevie has a sixth sense for this kind of thing, and she’s sort of like my best friend so she knows me better than anyone.” David shrugged. “She’ll give me a lot of shit for it in the morning, and probably for the next three months, but she’s cool.”

“Okay, good. I didn’t want to ruin anything for you.” 

“No you definitely haven’t, don’t worry about it.” David shrugged. “But I do have a question for you though.”

“Okay, go on…” Patrick was intrigued about what David was going to ask him. Things were going well, maybe he was going to ask Patrick out or for his phone number.

“Do you really know the words to that Mariah album?” David’s voice was full of hope, even if there was a hint of skepticism there.

“I don’t know, you tell me…” Patrick replied teasingly, quickly running through which of the songs he knew best. “ _Oh when you walk by every night, talking sweet and looking fine. I get kind of hectic inside.”_ He started to sing a moment later. 

“ _Oh baby I’m so into you, darling if you only knew all of the things that flow through my mind.”_

He paused briefly to try and remember the chorus before continuing. “ _But it’s just a sweet sweet fantasy baby. When I close my eyes, you come and take me on and on and on. It’s so deep in my daydreams - but it’s just a sweet sweet fantasy baby.”_

“Sorry, I can’t remember the rest.” Patrick laughed as he saw David’s face. There was a fire burning in his eyes and he looked about ready to pounce on Patrick.

“That was the sexiest fucking thing.” David whispered, lunging forward to kiss Patrick again.

Patrick smiled against David’s lips, willing to learn every single word of Mariah’s discography if it meant that David kept kissing him again. 

He already knew that he was going to be searching through job and rental listings in Elmdale first thing in the morning. He’d finally found somewhere where he could see himself having a life - rather than somewhere to just exist. 

As their making out got underway again and they barrelled towards round two, and later round three - Patrick could barely keep the grin off his face. He was just so content, so happy and so ready to live his best life. 

**_\-----------_ **

**_Two doors down they’re laughing and drinkin’ and having a party. Two doors down we’re not aware that they’re around._ **

**_Cause here I am, feelin’ everything but sorry. We’re having our own party two doors down._ **

**_\-----------_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything remotely sexual in a very long time so hopefully this wasn't too bad. 
> 
> Sadly Quizicle is not a real app, at least that I know of. The Gox/breathable material thing was lifted straight from a Boggle game between me and my partner. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at @dailyschittscreek or @alexisrosez - whichever takes your fancy if you want to come talk to me about things.


End file.
